


Your Dove, My Doom 你的白鸽，我的劫数

by SammyTango



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Magician!Winchester, Top!Sam, Wincest - Freeform, bottom!Dean
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:05:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyTango/pseuds/SammyTango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>魔术师AU。Sam当然是那个不肯继承家族事业的小儿子。毫无逻辑可言，他们是Sam和Dean，所以他们就要滚床单。白鸽魔术借鉴Darcy Oake，水塑形借鉴Jason Latimer</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dove, My Doom 你的白鸽，我的劫数

　　

　　Sam看见火，在Dean重叠的指尖上跳跃着。

　　Dean分开指端，那火也随之分成两拨，一边一簇跳跃在Dean的眼睛里。

　　Dean又把它们重叠起来。

　　然后是一只松鼠，从那橙色的火团后面蹿出，爬上Dean的肩膀，又从他暗金色的发间探出头来，在Dean的左耳边滴溜溜地转着水润润的大眼睛，在Dean向观众们微笑的时候啃起松果。

　　台下响起掌声。

　　Sam坐在角落里，专注地看着他的哥哥，在心里细数着Dean手中变化的每一步。他狭长的眼睛在后排座位黯淡的灯光下几乎看不清瞳色。

　　松鼠蹿回Dean的掌心，消失在一团火焰背后，Dean掏出一张闪光纸放在火焰上点燃，光团炸裂，一只神气活现的白鸽在火花散尽后停留在Dean的食指上。

　　还没等掌声稀落，Dean抬起左手抚摸上鸽子白色的羽毛，紧接着将一只白鸽变成了活生生的两只。

　　Sam跟着人群一起鼓掌，看着Dean脸上安安静静的表情和淡淡的微笑。

　　谁都想不到他台下活灵活现的哥哥在台上总像是变了个人。

　　仿佛那站在台上的不是Dean，而是Sam。

　　一个变成了Sam的Dean。

　　在这过去的四年里。

　　

　　堪萨斯的Winchester家族有着马戏团里最久远的表演历史，他们是马戏团的奠基家族之一。

　　从黑色斗篷和夸张高帽的年代，从Henry Winchester父亲的父亲创建马戏团，到John和Mary在世界魔术盛典的表演，再到Sam和Dean收到IBM的邀请信。

　　对魔术的天赋流淌在一家人的血液里，那是生为一个Winchester就要做的事情。

　　John是Henry手把手教会的。一开始他是个近景魔术师，后来在他遇到Mary之后就开始练习舞台魔术。

　　Mary Campell－Winchester，来自Campell魔术世家，那是Sam和Dean的母亲。她跟Dean一样有着柔软金色头发，笑起来和Dean一样在眼角叠起笑纹。Mary是个坚强的女人，也是John的毕生所爱。在一场逃脱术表演中被未精准校对的刀器割破小腹之后，她站到了最后，微笑到深色的帷幕落下，背后漫出在白色表演服上深红色的血液滴落在了黑色的，还闪着暗哑星光的舞台上。

　　“无论如何，表演必须继续。”

　　那是一个魔术师的信条。

　　Dean记得在母亲死去的那个晚上，John是怎样喝得酩酊大醉，坐在沙发上，黑色的眼睛里跳动着壁炉里的火光，将手中的纸牌付之一炬。

　　父亲砸碎了那支珍藏在玻璃壁橱里最上层刻着“J.W.&M.W."的Impala。

　　失去了搭档就意味着原本的魔术师可能一生都不会再次上台。魔术是精细，复杂的东西，没有了那个了解关于自己一切的人，他们很难跨越那道心理障碍与别人合作，再次表演。魔术师的搭档不是从人群中随便招来的漂亮女郎或者聪明小伙子，那是他们众里寻觅，最终能与他们心意相通，不言则明的另一半。

　　John没有放弃家族事业，无论如何，他背负着Winchester家族的责任。他将自己所知的一切都教授给了自己的两个男孩，这样Winchester的魔术血脉总不会断。

　　Dean小时候就比Sam淘气很多，但是他却无比听John的话，勤于练习。Dean一直小心翼翼地照看那些鸽子，松鼠，小蜥蜴，于是John让他去照看动物，做有关动物的舞台魔术。

　　Sam比Dean安静得多，也聪明得多。John并不想给自己的儿子们分类打标签，但是Sam明显对John教给他的一切掌握的更快，并且与John的风格方式更加相像。

　　Sam更擅长玩纸牌，那些黑红的King和Queen在他的指间飞速旋转，有时连John都捕捉不到他在其中穿插把戏的时间。

　　Dean吞下了所有Winchester和Campell家族创始并且流传于家族中的传统魔术，Sam则一直在他自己的世界层层出新。Sam在17岁的时候以自创出的给水塑形的魔术出人意料地与21岁的Dean一起收到了IBM的邀请信。

　　但是就在Dean激动地拥抱上Sam，并且神情激动地像是拥有了全世界一样向别人宣布他和他最爱的小弟弟将一起启程去欧洲的时候，Sam连一个笑容都没有。

　　Sam看着手中那封纸纹厚重，用烫金印着他名字的信封，轻轻说了一句，“我不去。”

　　Dean的笑容僵在了脸上，绿色的眼睛从开心变得僵硬，最后变成了空洞洞的恐惧。

　　“Sammy...”

　　还没等Dean张口劝解，John和Sam已经气冲冲地向对方互相咆哮起来。  
　　

 

　　Sam不喜欢魔术，哪怕他对此十分擅长。

　　他憎恶John对待他和Dean的方式，也憎恶现实生活中别人对他俩投来的一成不变的眼光。

　　就好像他们是舞台上的魔术师，生命里便再无其他。没有过悲伤，没有过痛苦，没有过其他各种各样的感情。

　　他们不知道Dean因为不小心被铁笼划破了手就遭到了John怎样的责骂。

　　“你是个魔术师，Dean！你要把你的手看的比你的命还重要！”

　　手上伤口的扯痛会影响到动作的精准度，于是Dean被责罚一遍又一遍练习了整整一个晚上，直到伤口血流成河而他已经麻木地感觉不到疼痛，从而影响不到对动作的控制。破晓的星辉照亮了Dean手间扑克牌上星星点点被沾染的血迹，Dean沉默地将它们从扑克牌上抹掉，就像是抹掉墨水一样简单。

　　Sam拖着半暖的身躯打着哈欠准备起床去上学，才发现Dean整晚都没有睡。Dean揉着布满血丝的眼睛倒在沙发上呼呼大睡，缓慢的血滴顺着他的指尖滴落到地毯上，Sam的胃里一阵抽痛，他跪坐在地板上，小心翼翼怕弄醒了Dean，用纱布包上了Dean手上的伤口。

　　Sam没有比那一刻更想做个普普通通上学的孩子，没有比那一刻更想早点长大，在他们发号施令的父亲面前保护他的哥哥。

　　对父亲唯命是从的Dean让他觉得又怜爱又可悲。

　　做一个魔术师，一辈子困在马戏团里，也让他觉得可悲。

　　“他们都像是看马戏团的猴子一样看我，Dean，就好像我每天无时无刻不在变戏法。我只是想好好上课，好好做作业，但是他们都不能让我安静。”

　　“不要理他们，Sammy，他们只是嫉妒他们没有这么酷的老爸教他们这一切。他们的笨脑袋都想不懂我们是怎么做到的，那些小妞都喜欢我们超过他们。”Dean眯着眼睛看着太阳，让阳光在他的鼻翼两侧留下浅浅的小雀斑，没有撑在身后的那只手放在腿上玩着一枚闪闪发光的硬币。

　　Dean长得很好看，更别提他还会从口袋里随时变出一朵玫瑰花来在那些女生娇羞的脸蛋前晃来晃去。女生们都喜欢Dean。

　　Sam叹了一口气。

　　“你知道这一切都是假的，这世上没什么魔法。魔术无非都是骗人的把戏，我不想一辈子都做个骗子。”

　　Dean在草坪上大笑起来。

　　Dean侧过身来，用被阳光照得亮亮的那双眼睛看着Sam。歪着嘴角扯出一个笑容，Dean把那枚硬币举到Sam眼前，动起他的手指，让那枚硬币在指缝间转来转去，最后消失其中。

　　Sam露出一个无可奈何的表情，“在你的袖子里。”Sam见过Dean千千万万遍练习让那枚银币顺着他手背上的指骨间滚落进他袖子里的方式。

　　但是Dean撅起嘴，摇了摇头，把两只袖子都叠起来让Sam看。

　　“外套口袋。”Sam想都没想就指了过去。

　　Dean脱下他的夹克衫丢给Sam检查，而Sam什么都没有发现。

　　翻了个白眼，Sam拍起自己身上的口袋，结果也什么都没有找到。

　　Sam皱着眉头对上Dean得意的表情，顺着Dean的指示，拿过他丢在一边的书包一倒，那枚银闪闪的硬币就从Sam的书包里稀里哗啦掉落下来的书本间滚了出来。

　　Dean自豪地挑起一边眉毛看着他被称作“天才”的老弟，等着他发问。

　　憋不住，Sam终于顺了Dean的意，“老爸没教过我们把东西变到外物里的方法。”

　　“那是因为你像个书呆子似的研究那些技巧，Sam。”

　　“你怎么做到的？”

　　Dean枕上自己的小臂，面朝阳光，嘴角带着微笑，抓了一下自己的头发，银色就又在他的指尖上闪光了，“我早就把那枚硬币放到你的书包里了。”

　　Sam看着旁边的Dean，一抹无可奈何的笑容挂上嘴角。

　　“别说你没在看到硬币的时候感受到一点点的快乐，如果你肯诚实的对待你自己，Sammy。不幸的人已经够多了，他们需要我们带给他们快乐。能带给人们快乐是伟大的职业。”Dean在阳光下嘟哝着，看起来像是被阳光的暖意烘的昏昏欲睡。

　　一波温柔荡开在Sam心间。

　　那是Dean，他的哥哥，在一副漂亮的皮囊下，带着对这个世界最纯洁的善意和同样美丽的灵魂。Dean之所以是被Sam爱着的Dean，是因为Dean要比被悲伤麻木了双眼的John看到得多，比那些慕Winchester兄弟之名来看他们表演的观众看到的多得多，却只有Sam一人看到了一切。

　　但那毕竟是Dean，不是Sam。

　　“如果有一天我能走，Dean，我还是会离开。”

　　Dean没有回答，Sam看见那抹展开在阳光下的微笑从Dean的脸上消失。

　　“我只是不想做一只猴子。”

　　

　　John和Sam两人从幕后吵到家里，就差再次砸破装着兄弟两人所得奖杯的橱柜的玻璃门。

　　上次他们吵得如此厉害，还是Sam跟John争辩伟大的魔术师都会做逃脱术，而John连碰都不肯让他们碰。争吵换来的是那个晚上John摔上房间门把自己泡进酒精到不省人事，而Sam则在他们的房间里把咬着枕头不敢出声的Dean狠狠操进床垫。

　　Sam离开的时候他和Dean已经不仅仅是兄弟。作为这个支离破碎的家里唯一还保持完好的关系，就像两只在寒夜里为对方舔舐伤口的兽类，他们不仅仅是兄弟，他们还是爱人。

　　“如果你走出这扇门就再也别回这个家！”

　　“Watch me.”

　　Sam倔强地将背包甩上肩，John也就在Dean面前摔上了那扇门。

　　Sam不记得他们的母亲，母亲出事时他才六个月，但是Dean记得。

　　Dean记得母亲在细弱的手指间变出闪闪发光的硬币逗他开心，记得母亲在每晚睡前给他念有关魔法师梅林的故事时温柔的嗓音。

　　Dean记得Mary跟他说Sammy会是一生珍爱他，永远在舞台上陪伴在他身边的那个人，不会与彼此分开，是彼此永远的支持，就像她和父亲一样。

　　但是母亲离开了父亲，就像Sam也离开了Dean。

　　于是Winchester家的标志从最初的黑色马车，到1967年的Impala，那上面的名字从“H.W.”到“J.W.”再到“D.W.&S.W.”——最后变成D.W.一人，孤单地投射在厚厚的深红色幕布上，留下圆圈另一边的一片空白。

　　

　　Dean将两只鸽子托在自己的右臂，左手上折叠的白手绢里拱起了一只笼子。

　　将一只鸽子放进笼子里，又是一拆，那笼子和鸽子都变成了两只。

　　Dean将几只鸽子收进一旁桌上大一些的笼子，盖上黑布。当那黑布再次被掀开的时候，桌子上站起了漂亮的女郎。

　　人群里响起掌声，深红色的帷幕落下，是马戏团的转场。

　　自从Sam离开，Dean便没有接受过任何大型表演的邀请。Sam知道Dean接受了IBM的邀请函——毕竟那是他毕生之梦，但是他最多的还是低调地呆在Bobby的马戏团里做名不惊人的开场表演。

　　Bobby营运的不是一只普普通通的马戏团，这里有世界级的杂技表演艺术家，所以作为一个曾经与兄弟辉煌一时的IBM成员，Dean担任开场表演既不有失水准又十分体面，也抢不了那些大牌的风头。

　　Dean在舞台中央鞠下一躬，聚光灯打在他金色的发尖上。那只听话的松鼠在他的肩膀上乖乖坐着，鸽子们四散飞向了剧院的各个角落。

　　寂静黑暗的角落里，Sam抬起一只手，微微勾起食指，其中一只鸽子就落在了他的指弯，再自然不过地扭头四处张望。

　　旁边座位的人都惊奇地看见魔术师的鸽子竟会听话地落在一个陌生人的手上，熟悉马戏团表演的人在黑暗里几经辨认之后才发现这就是当年突然销声匿迹的魔术师的兄弟。

　　Sam梳理着鸽子背后柔滑的白色羽毛，没有理会旁边人的窃窃私语，眼睛在幕布完全封住缝隙前依旧盯着Dean。

　　他的Dean。

　　他知道酒红色的衬衫和发着亮的黑色丝绸马甲下包裹着怎样的身躯。他记得Dean身体的每一根线条，还有落在他背后星星点点的蜜色雀斑准确的位置。

　　就像是他知道那些纸牌该怎样在他的指间折叠，火焰该怎样在他的指尖弹跳。

　　一清二楚。

　　

　　这是Dean没有Sam的第101场表演。

　　Dean一直执拗地记录着数字，仿佛在他记录到某一个节点的时候，Sam就会回来。

　　幕布在他头前合拢，挡住了照射到他头顶上的最后一道灯光。

　　Dean在起身之前好像看见一只白色的小点停留在了一层角落的位置里，不过他看不清坐在那里的人影，某种奇怪的感知让他不禁皱了皱眉头。

　　就好像墙角里坐着一道蓝色的火焰，让他身体肢端的某个部分烧了起来。

　　伸手扶下还站在一旁桌上摆着造型的漂亮女郎，在她往他的脸颊上落下一个不轻不重挑逗的亲吻时，Dean的心思都还在那只鸽子停留的地方。

　　它们总会找到回家的路的，对吧？

　　“干得好，Winchester男孩！”

　　等着上场，穿着漂亮表演服装的杂技团女孩们向Dean抛着媚眼和飞吻。作为一个天天在陌生人衣服上动手脚的人，在她们轻巧地把写着电话号码的小纸条塞进Dean口袋里的时候，Dean不可能没有感觉到。

　　杂技团的女孩们都脸蛋漂亮，身体柔软并且技巧高超，Dean真的不介意每次表演结束之后换着人约一约。

　　但是不是今晚。

　　“辛苦你了，小家伙。”

　　Dean从自己的袖口捞出那只在那里蜷缩了许久的小松鼠，送进笼子，从一旁抓了新鲜的松果一同放了进去。

　　几只鸽子已经绕着马戏团的大楼飞了几圈飞了回来，站在笼子外面的细杆上咕咕叫着，眼睛一刻不停地四处张望。

　　最小的一只回来了，但是其余的还缺一只。

　　Dean将它们一只一只收进笼子，担心剩下的一只会不会被人带走，或者在复杂的大楼里迷了路。

　　它叫‘Dove’，就像奥黛丽赫本在蒂凡尼的早餐里给猫咪起的名字叫作‘Cat’。

　　那是Sam最喜欢的一只。

　　Dean皱了皱眉头。

　　舞台上的声音隔着后台传了过来，像是被蒙上了布的音响震出的音乐，连观众的欢呼听起来都不那么真实。

　　在这嘈杂的背景音里，Dean身后突然传来了清脆坚实的敲门声。

　　Dean转过身，看见舞台上白色的灯光打了进来，倾泻的银色勾勒出门框上靠着的高高的身影。

　　Dove在那人的指弯上不知所以地摆着头。

　　一时间怔在原地，Dean不知道他是应该走上前送上一拳还是一个拥抱。

　　“我想你弄丢了你的鸽子。”

　　Sam托着那只灵气活现的白色羽团站离了门框走向Dean，在身后刺眼的白光下显得就像一个不真实的幽灵。

　　在Sam站定前，Dove拍打着翅膀飞离了不该存在在兄弟两人之间的空隙。

　　“Hello，Dean。”

　　Sam向前倾身在战栗着的Dean额头上落下一个亲吻。

 

　　

　　好吧，Sam承认在他不知天高地厚地走向他哥哥的时候就已经绷着浑身肌肉等待着这一拳了。

　　Dean一开始紧紧攥着两只拳头贴在大腿两侧，在Sam落下那个胆大包天的亲吻的时候就再无疑迟地揍了上去。这一拳重的恰到好处，没让Sam跌倒但也踉跄地退了两步。

　　Sam沉默地擦掉口腔内壁被打破流出的血，顿了几秒才再次抬眼看向怒视着他的那双快要喷出绿色火焰的眼睛。

　　那一拳是他应得的，他没什么歧义。

　　“我想你表达了你的观点了…”

　　Dean推开Sam试图伸过来抓他肩膀的手，又一拳揍了上去，两只手抓住Sam的外套，使出似乎是全身全部的力气将Sam推撞到墙上。

　　“Dean——”

　　第三拳还没落到Sam侧颊，Sam伸手抓住了Dean的手腕。

　　Dean几乎是一个激灵，甩开Sam的手用力将Sam推向墙面，从Sam的钳制中挣脱出来，向后退出一个距离。

　　Sam的心沉了一下，他不喜欢Dean不让他碰。他不喜欢他们两人之间有距离。

　　“别叫Dean，别叫我的名字...四年，整整四年！你他妈再敢碰我！你敢！”Dean咆哮着威胁道，眉头紧紧拧在一起，一只手还握着拳，就好像看到了什么不共戴天的仇敌。

　　“Dean，我当时是为了离开老爸——”

　　“哦？是吗？你可不止离开了老爸！”

　　“我现在回来了。”Sam从墙上站离，向Dean迈出一步，急切地就像是要证明自己说的话。

　　Dean发出了一声局促的大笑，扭头走向了鸽子的笼子。“你现在回来了，”Dean扬起一个别扭的笑容讲笑话似的重复道，手指慢慢抚摸起’咕咕’叫着的Dove，“你知道吗，Sam，你他妈的就是一个自私的混蛋。”

　　Sam看着他哥哥的背影，在一段冗长的空白里还以为这是Dean让他离开的讯息。房间里用作道具的许多面镜子在这时一下子变得苍凉和诡异起来，仿佛许许多多个视角正在审视着这里发生的一切。Sam的目光滑过Dean脑后短短的发梢，四年的时间沉淀了Dean头发的颜色，将它们变深，变成趋向悲伤的黑棕色。镜子依旧反射着银色的光，参杂其中的许许多多个Dean都同样沉重，像是将Dean分裂成许许多多悲伤的碎片站在永无止境的隧道尽头，愧疚和谴责一下子狠狠地将Sam击中。

“Dean…”

“不，别过来。”

Sam停下了迈向Dean的脚步。

　　“你究竟想要什么呢，Sammy。”Dean停止梳理鸽子的羽毛，将两只手撑在桌子两端，依旧没有转过身来。低沉的声音传进Sam的耳朵，轻的都不像是Dean在说话，“我有时候真的不懂你。”

　　深深吸了一口气，Dean轻轻捧起Dove，轻柔地将它放回笼子里，手指小心地避开粗糙的铁丝。其余的鸽子见到同伴回笼，都往左跳了跳脚，留出一个小位置来。

　　Sam看着撑在桌子上因为气愤还有其他什么感情而微微颤抖的Dean，下定了决心从黑暗的阴影里亦步亦趋地走上前去。他浑身上下的细胞都在叫嚣着贴近Dean，让Dean背后的所有隆起与凹陷都贴合上自己的胸膛——就像是钥匙齿与锁孔，打开那些被分离尘封的记忆。

　　他不能等，也不想等。

“Please.”Sam听见自己说。

　　Sam的双手慢慢滑过Dean的腰，摩挲着黑色丝绸马甲柔滑的质感。Sam能感受到手掌下Dean身体的紧绷，但是这一次Dean没有躲开他。

　　Sam试探着贴近，轻柔地嗅起Dean发间香波的味道——天啊，他真的好想念Dean——他的鼻尖滑过Dean颈后的线条，然后他将脸埋进了Dean的颈肩，轻轻向后一拉，将Dean圈进了他的怀抱。

　　“我想念你，Dean。拜托别推开我。”Sam看着那些镜子里他们拥抱的样子，揣测着Dean难以捉摸的神情。

　　Dean发出一声叹息，放弃了一般缓慢地闭上眼睛，仿佛疲于防备的身体终于放松下来，不再抗拒于Sam的怀抱。

　　Sam脸颊上的皮肤感受着Dean裸露的脖子上泛上来的血液的热度，动脉跳动的节奏一下一下打进Sam的心里。

　　温暖且舒适。

　　“我总以为我找到了你想要的，”Dean叹息着喃喃道，“但是你早就往前走了。”

　　“我什么都不想要，”Sam的嘴唇贴上Dean颈后的发梢，说话时嘴唇的触碰像是带着电流，将Sam身体里的隐忍和渴望一并传到了Dean的皮肤，爬上他的头皮，爬下他的躯干，“我想要回来。”

　　“我还以为你想离开。”Dean向后仰了仰头，耳朵贴上Sam一边的脸颊。他不自觉地动了动，在Sam的怀抱里找到了一个更舒适，更正确的位置。

　　“那是一个错误。”Sam皱了皱他的眉头。

　　一个他不久之前才发现的，巨大的错误。

 

　　

　　Sam不得不承认斯坦福满足了他对生活的所有要求，给了他想要的一切。

　　或许除了Dean，那是永远没法妥协的代价。

　　他在学校里认识了新朋友，有了自己的新生活，尽管许多同学还是认出了他是那个Winchester家的魔术师，但是他们都选择了尊重Sam对生活的选择。

　　那让Sam无限感激。

　　Sam用全A的成绩和法学院考试174的高分让所有片面评价他的人闭上了嘴。

　　人生以来第一次，Sam有机会掌控自己的生活不被淹没在别人的口水之下。

　　那天加州难得地下起了雨，Sam和其他下了课的学生们从教学楼里走出来。学生们或是狼狈地拉上兜帽，或是拿起书本挡住头顶上袭来的雨滴，肩膀推搡着，被雨水打湿了的布鞋濡成深色。熙熙攘攘的人群匆匆向宿舍和食堂跑去，一双双鞋子啪唧啪唧地踩进水坑里。

　　Sam对着灰蒙蒙的天空和滚动的云彩呼出一口气，仰起脸，让清凉的雨水打在他的脸上，草坪上湿润的气息灌满了他的身体，仿佛洗刷他了的过去与一切。

　　那是自由。

　　Sam拿下法学院录取通知的那一天，他的朋友们给他举办了一个派对。

　　啤酒和爆米花，加州披萨和巨大的蔓越莓芝士蛋糕。大概Sam不敢想象自己真的会有如此开心的一天，他整个人都轻飘飘的，像一朵云彩，没有什么能阻止他升上宇宙山巅。

　　“来一个，Sam！拜托了！”

　　“给我们看看你的拿手好戏！！“

　　“拜托了，伙计，我们难得能看Winchester变魔术还不用花钱！”

　　或许是酒精的作用，Sam大笑着，轻易地就答应了他们。

　　Brad发出一声欢呼，其他人随着他吹起口哨，Jessica在Sam脸上印了一个大大的用力的亲吻。

　　Sam从书包最外层的口袋里拿出那叠已经许久没碰的扑克牌，带着醉意让Jessica从中间抽一张出来。

　　Jessica眨着漂亮的眼睛冥思苦想，那副想要难倒Sam的认真样子让Sam觉得可爱极了。

　　“把你的名字写上去，或者画点什么。”Sam说，然后开始洗自己手里其中的牌。

　　Jessica从吵闹着的人群中接过一支签字笔，正要往上面画小符号的时候手却停在了半空中。

　　“怎么了？”Sam问，看见Jessica没有继续她的动作。

　　“呃，Sam，这张已经被人画过了。”

　　Sam疑惑地接过Jessica递过来的纸牌，在看见那张红心7上大大咧咧的“D.W.”的时候被钉在了椅子上。

　　就像冷风划破外茧，酒精在一瞬间被蒸发，因为新生活而褪色的旧时记忆一瞬间都挤进了Sam的脑海里，带着回响，比以往都要鲜亮。

　　那是在他离开家之前在跟Dean练习的魔术。Dean总是他的实验对象，也在练习结束之后一如既往地磨着他，让他告诉他其中的秘密。他们两个一开始吵着闹着，紧接着Dean的身体就跨过了桌子，把Sam拉近了一个亲吻里。

　　他们怕John突然回家看到他们两个，于是Sam几乎是半推半抱地将Dean拖进了浴室。

　　Sam关上门把花洒开到最大，佯装着要揪下Dean的T恤，却在手探到Dean耳后的时候变出一只安全套来。

　　Dean仰起头大笑，说着“哈，Sammy你可真是学以致用。”

　　Sam爱死了那时候Dean笑起来的样子，夸张，放肆，Sam能感受到他紧贴着他的胸腔里传来的震动，仿佛笑声里都带着生命的鲜活。

　　“噢？我可还有更棒的。”

　　Sam伸手接住花洒洒下来的水柱，双手停留在Dean因为好奇而明亮的眼睛前合十，紧接着在两手间推出了一朵花。

　　Dean的眼睛一下瞪得老大，粉嘟嘟的嘴唇变成了一个“O”，仿佛不敢相信自己看到的。

　　“你怎么做到的？！”

　　Sam笑着，将那朵水塑成的花举到Dean胸前，抬起眼等着Dean伸手把它接过去。

　　没让Sam想到的是，Dean竟然一下子羞红了脸。

　　“Dude，我又不是个女孩！”Dean倔强地抿了抿嘴把眼睛转到别处尴尬地打探着，就是没有伸手去接那朵水花。

　　脆弱透明的小花朵炸成无异于花洒喷出的水滴，散开在Dean因为热水漫起粉色的胸前。Dean看着那朵花消失，被染上水汽的眼睛里一时闪过失望的神色。

　　Sam开心地托起Dean的脸颊亲吻上面的水滴，嘴唇贴着Dean的皮肤保证道，“我还会再给你做一朵。”

　　Dean难得地腼腆地笑了起来，双手环上Sam的脖子，脸颊上还带着可爱的粉色。他讨好般地用舌尖舔着Sam的嘴唇，说“好“。

　　Sam一时间失神，还是Jessica把他拉回了现实。

　　Sam耸了耸肩将那张红桃7丢到一旁，用剩下的纸牌给Jessica还有其他人变完了魔术。他们在宿舍里欢闹到凌晨两点，被RA敲门提醒才一个接一个地离去。Brad倒在沙发上不省人事，在一堆易拉罐啤酒瓶中间打着呼噜。

　　Sam无可奈何地笑了笑，决定留着这些垃圾第二天再收拾。　

　　他手里握着那张红桃7躺在床上，思绪不清地将它举在眼前，直到签字笔的黑线开始变成虚晃，直到胳膊酸痛。Sam把它翻过来握住，将有字的那一面捂在胸口，陷入了睡眠。

　　Sam做了一个梦。

　　梦里他变成一只白鸽，而Dean在呼唤它回家。

他扑棱着翅膀迷失了方向，在冰冷的黑暗里撞着一面又一面墙。

“到这儿来，好孩子。”Sam听见Dean的呼唤和笑声，看见黎明的橙色光线爬上他的羽毛，看见Dean的手将他托起，轻轻抱在怀里。

Sam心满意足地蜷在那里，听着他哥哥有力的心跳声。

他不应该离开。

　　就像白鸽总能找到回家的路，Sam也总会被命运牵引回Dean身边。

　　

　　“那是一个错误。”Sam重复道，将自己从记忆里拖拽回来。

　　Sam的右手顺着Dean的胳膊滑下去，手掌摩擦过酒红色衬衫的袖子，皱起布料，直到盖握住了Dean支撑在桌子上的手。

　　”离开你是个错误。”

　　Dean一下子缩回了手。

　　Sam猛地感到心慌，以为Dean想要推开他，却毫无防备地被Dean探上来的手拖住后脑，按进一个急切的吻。

　　他们喘息着分开了几秒，Dean在Sam怀里转过身来，用那双幽光下呈浅色的眼睛看着同样沉重喘息着的Sam，紧接着用双手捧起Sam的脸颊，再次献上主动的，等待了许久的吻。

　　那是一个不假思索又带着些怨气的吻。Sam能从Dean的唇间尝出他胸腔里泛上来的酸苦意味，但是又带着些甜，就像是心急的狗妈妈发现走失的狗仔回家后大发雷霆却还要上去带着怜爱舔毛的暖意。

　　Dean，Dean，Dean，总是言不由衷的Dean。

　　Sam在Dean终于启齿的一瞬间将自己的舌头滑进他的口腔，扫过上颚。

　　Dean捧着Sam脸颊的双手滑倒了Sam的脑后，紧紧揪住Sam半长的发丝，将自己又贴近了一点，又打开了一点。

　　Sam的手绕过脑后抓住Dean的，反掌与他十指紧握，将Dean的胳膊压向桌面。

　　那个吻还在继续，Sam不想让它结束，Dean却开始后退脱离。Sam拼尽全力将它延长了一会儿，挣扎着抢夺了最后一秒，在Dean彻底脱离开前咬了一下他的唇瓣表示抗议。

　　“怎么了？”Sam气息不稳地皱起眉头，审视着被他圈在怀抱按在身下的哥哥。

　　Dean有一搭没一搭地喘息着，唇瓣还水亮亮地闪着光，像是小老虎发脾气似的瞪了Sam一眼，“门还开着。”

　　Sam意犹未尽地舔着嘴唇，天杀的他才不想停下来。

　　“让他们看好了。”

　　Sam在Dean彻底把他推开之前又抢到了一个吻，然后他就被掀到一边靠在桌子边上，翻着白眼看着Dean带着他漂亮的小屁股走过去锁上了门。

　　Dean表演时穿的正装还没有换下来，马甲还穿在身上，酒红色的衬衫角被Sam从裤子里拉出来搓揉的不再整洁，修身的黑色西裤贴着Dean的腿，让Sam嫉妒起那些该死的布料来。

　　Dean刚咔嗒一声扭上锁就被Sam压在了门上，Sam的手四处游走就好像不贴在Dean身上它们就会断掉。

　　“喔，Sammy，这都四年了，你再等一会儿又不会死。”Dean说着从Sam的碾压里艰难地转过身来，与他面对面，“我才不要被一个忘恩负义的，刚刚回来就想上我的自私鬼从背后操。”

　　Sam的呼吸猛地一滞，手上的动作停了下来。

　　他迟疑地看向Dean的脸，看见Dean挑起一边眉毛，嘴角因为小小的倔强的报复刺中了Sam而得意地上扬起来。

　　Dean是故意的。

　　“该死的，Dean，”Sam不受控制地喷出一口热气，他都快忘了Dean会这么做，“别拨撩我。”

　　“嗯，”Dean睁大眼睛一脸无辜似地点点头，伸手解开了衬衫最上面的一道扣子，“小Sammy觉得他聪明的很，就那么离开老爸和他老哥也没什么问题…”

　　Sam的眼睛顺着Dean手上的动作看过去，一时间眉骨下的阴影都开始变深。

　　“小Sammy觉得他反叛起来英姿飒爽，”Dean像是拿“小Sammy”这个词数着数似的又解开了一道扣子，“跟老爸对着干就是这辈子最值得骄傲的事情…”

“小Sammy 现在说他错了，而他要回来…”

　　“小Sammy...”

　　Sam一把抓住了Dean解着扣子的手腕，将他没说完的话堵了回去。

　　Sam把Dean的手压到墙上，让他碰不着自己，嘴唇在Dean唇上流连许久之后一路向下滑倒Dean的脖子上，留出给Dean喘息的时间。Sam将Dean那漂亮的衬衫彻底从裤腰里抽了出来，他的手如愿的从衬衫下面探进去，顺着腹部的肌理摩擦着，用掌心画着圈儿。

　　Dean享受着Sam一刻不停的进攻下难得的空气，在Sam咬着他颈上的一块皮肤时仰头喘息着，短短的头发软软地蹭着门板。

　　Dean气息不匀地发出一声短促的笑，但是在他吐出什么音节之前被Sam用一根手指抵住了嘴唇。

　　“Shhh…”Sam哄小孩似的嘘声着，脸上挂起一个暧昧的笑容，让Dean睁大了眼睛看着那个熟悉的表情。

　　Sam的吻轻柔地落到Dean的侧颊上，紧接着滑倒了Dean的耳朵。

　　Sam亲吻着Dean凉凉的耳廓，轻轻地咬了一下耳垂，将热气吐到Dean的耳朵里。

　　“小Sammy要把你的那些调皮话都操回你的肚子里去。”

　　Dean小小的吞咽了一下，在Sam猛地把他的双腿托起架上腰的时候惊呼了一下，条件反射般抱住了Sam的脖子。

　　Sam就那么抱着Dean往房间中心走去，走进那圈变魔术时用的镜子墙，将Dean抵在其中一面上停了下来。

　　“告诉我，Dean，你还是那么喜欢在镜子里看你自己吗？”

　　“嘿，我长得这么辣，我随时都愿意跟自己来上一炮。”

　　“You damn right.”

　　Sam已经顾不上Dean在胡说八道什么了，他的肩膀向上拱着，在Dean从镜子面上一下一下向下滑的时候将他顶回原位。Dean的衬衫已经被掀开大半，马甲在上面阻隔着，冰凉的镜面贴上温暖的后背。

　　Sam啃咬着Dean的后颈，将热气喷洒在Dean身后的镜子上形成一小片一小片白色的雾气。Dean将手指蜷在Sam的头发里，在Sam向上拱他的时候一点一点律动起身体，感受着Sam的勃起隔着裤子摩擦着他的臀缝。

　　Dean将专注着在他颈后留下吻痕的Sam拽进一个吻，除了道具空无一物的室内一时响起淫靡的水声，伴着鸽子扑棱笼子拍打翅膀的声音。

　　Sam几乎粗暴地扯开了Dean的马甲，连同他衬衫上最后连接着的几道扣子，然后将吻落到Dean敞开的胸膛。

　　Dean在Sam吻上他胸口的时候发出一声呜咽，像是溺水挣扎的动物般向后仰着头汲取呼吸。一只手还勾着Sam的脖子，另一只手向下滑，Dean的双手隔着薄薄的T恤摩挲着Sam肌肉饱满的胸膛，再向下解开了Sam的裤带，将手探进去抚弄着内裤外的隆起，最后将手滑了进了Sam想让它存在的地方，握住了Sam抬头的欲望。

　　Sam在Dean握住他的时候发出了一声哽咽，手掌砸在Dean脑后的镜面上。

　　Dean的手。

　　那双比Sam小上一个指节，却白皙灵活，被John从小教导着保养着的手。

那双”要看的比命还重要“的手。

　　Dean的指尖能跳动火焰，能伫立白鸽。银币在他指间消失，血液从他指尖低落。

　　作为魔术师的Sam不相信魔法，但是Dean的手就是魔法。

　　而那手现在圈握在Sam的阴茎上，干净，修剪漂亮的指甲正一点一点碾压按摩刺激着Sam全身最敏感的经脉集结。

　　“God，Dean...”Sam吐出喘息，听见Dean小小的“嗯？”了一声。

　　Sam从Dean胸前抬起头，看见Dean的眼睛已经微微眯起，Sam从自己的角度能看见他淡粉色眼睑处最苍白的肉色，闪耀着的绿色从那浓密的金色睫毛间透出来。

　　Dean的眼睛已经蒙上水汽，一时看起来已经不是之前跟他说着俏皮话时闪过狡黠神色的那双眼睛。

　　Sam又将Dean往镜子上顶了顶，一只手从Dean的后腰滑下，伸进裤缝揉捏起Dean弹性饱满的臀部，另一只手收回去，握上Dean圈在他阴茎上的手，随着他的手一起撸动起来。Dean的手上沾上了前液粘腻的光泽，Sam心满意足地看着自己的前液把Dean的手弄脏，就好像是闪耀着“Sam的”这样的大字。

　　Dean的手是他的，Dean的身体是他的，Dean的心也是他的。

　　“小Sammy”在心里得意洋洋地笑着。

　　“让我把你从这条裤子里搞出来…”Sam说着，两只大手解开此时已经滑倒他大腿上，着力点让两人都十分不舒服的Dean的脚跟，让Dean脚步不稳地站到了地上。

　　在Sam从头顶脱下自己T恤的空当，Dean的身体因为神志不清而前倾，随着Sam的动作而动，就像是粘在了他的胸膛上。

　　Sam将T恤扔到地上，一边吻着Dean，将Dean的下唇吸得充血，一边终于解开了Dean碍事的裤带拉下拉链，带着拉链的小震动刻意磨过Dean的勃起，将Dean从那条裤子里解放了出来。

　　Sam喜欢这条裤子贴在Dean腿上的样子，但是或许再晚些时候吧。

　　Sam没脱掉Dean大敞着的酒红色衬衫和马甲，可是还没等Dean从皮鞋上踢掉自己的内裤，Sam又托着他的臀部顶在了镜子上。

　　冰凉的镜子贴上温暖的臀肉和后背，Dean冷的一个激灵，随即又羞耻地想到自己后背和臀部的印子很可能留在那上面，红晕爬上了脸颊。

　　“怎么了？”Sam问，在银色的暗光下看着Dean被照的通透的皮肤泛起了红色。

　　因为羞耻，因为不平稳的呼吸…还有Sam。

　　Dean摇了摇头，逃避似的将嘴唇落在了Sam赤裸的肩膀上，像是突然起了兴趣要在那里嘬出一个吻痕。

　　Sam看着Dean身体倾向他的肩膀离开镜子时在镜面上留下的模糊印记，竟然莫名突然明白了是怎么一回事。

　　Sam一时控制不住大笑起来，换来Dean抬头的一句抱怨。

　　“闭嘴，Sam，这都是老爸最宝贝的镜子。”

　　“老爸”这个词让Sam的胃里一阵抽搐，他不敢相信在他们两人做爱的时候Dean竟然还会唯唯诺诺地想着老爸。

　　老爸，老爸，老爸，仿佛无时无刻不在他们中间阻隔着的老爸。

　　Dean不应该在他们做爱时想着任何人，除了Sam。

　　“哦？是吗？”Sam面露愠色，“那我们就在上面做。”

　　“该死的你这个小变态…”

　　Dean诅咒的话被Sam塞进他嘴里的两根手指堵住。

　　Dean带着怨气哼哼了几句，但是还是用他温暖灵巧的舌头围着Sam的手指打转起来，濡湿它们。Sam将嘴唇落在Dean左边的乳尖，先是轻吻了一下，然后用舌尖在上面湿漉漉地转了一圈，最后把它碾压下去。

　　Sam听见Dean陡然吸气的声音。

　　Sam哧哧地笑起来，热热的呼吸喷洒在Dean湿漉漉的乳尖上，让Dean一阵颤抖。

　　Sam将手指从Dean的嘴里拿出来，用左手抬起Dean的下巴，奖励了一个亲吻，右手划过Dean臀部上方的腰窝，伸进臀缝，带着唾液的手指在括约肌上打转，将手指刺进去时Dean发出的那声呜咽吞进亲吻里。

　　Dean在Sam离开之后几乎没有跟男人上过床。

　　Uh...是几乎。

　　拜托，Sam不能指望Dean作为一个男人会为他守身如玉。

　　那一次他喝醉了，在酒吧里嘻嘻哈哈调戏漂亮女招待的时候被一双大手拍在大腿上。

　　Dean眼里的线条和酒吧的灯光晃成一片，他的脸上还带着傻乎乎的笑意，正要一拳报销过去的那人的时候被那个大学生似的腼腆微笑惊呆在了那里。

　　那个大学生向他介绍自己，但是他究竟是叫David，Eric，Prince Willam还是Christian Grey什么之类乱七八糟的名字的时候Dean真的不在乎。

　　他看着那个男人高高的个子和柔软的棕色头发，满脑想到的都是Sam。

　　他都不能确定他们两人上床的时候自己是否叫对了名字。

　　“Sam…”Dean听着自己的声音泄出唇间。

　　Dean这一刻只希望这一次他终于做对了人。

　　Sam怔了一下，听见Dean又重复了一遍他的名字，紧接着就什么也顾不上了似的又将Dean往镜子上顶了几英寸，低吼着吻上Dean。

　　他们的舌头纠缠在一起，彼此交换着呼吸，将对方吐出来的气吸进去，再吐出来，彻彻底底地混在一起。

　　Sam的手在Dean的后穴里反剪着，没了大脑似的漫无目的地戳刺，靠着运气找到了前列腺上那个突起的小点。

　　Dean在Sam怀里猛地一震，像是混身窜起电子，发出一声含糊嘶哑的呻吟。

　　Sam将自己的手指抽出来，把他们两人的性器一同握住，上下摩擦着。

Sam将自己的前额贴上Dean的，透着汗水看着Dean喘息的样子。那是他的哥哥，一个小时前还一丝不苟在舞台上发光发亮的哥哥。Dean总是遵循John的话，John在时不让他笑他就不会笑，一副冷硬硬的表情不近人情地挂在脸上。但是Sam能把那副面具掰开了揉碎了，循着裂痕伸手进去攥住Dean用力跳动的心脏。Dean不会让别人靠他这么近，只有Sam也只让Sam——因为他是他弟弟。

Sam不知道自己究竟是什么毛病当时竟然就那么离开了，他怎么会舍得这份亲密。

　　Dean的前液和Sam的混在一起，弄脏了Sam骨节分明的手，Dean在Sam肩膀处喘息着，扭动腰身喃喃说着“进来”。

　　Sam停下手上的动作，将Dean再次往上托了一下，正对准Dean的后穴，却被Dean叫停了下来。

　　“等等…”

　　“怎么了？”Sam狂乱地喘着粗气，不敢相信Dean在这个时候打断了他，如果他再缺一丢丢理智就会这么把Dean放倒在地上。

　　Dean抬起手掠过Sam的耳后，Sam还以为出了什么事，目光正追随着Dean的手，就发现Dean把一只安全套举在了他的眼前。

　　Dean喘息不匀地大笑起来。

　　“认真的？！”Sam几乎就要惊慌失措一声吼。

　　“我都拿出来了，总不能浪费了吧…”

　　Sam再次用嘴唇堵上了他哥的俏皮话，一只闲着的手给自己套上了安全套，然后毫不犹豫地埋进了Dean的身体。

　　他们两人几乎是同时发出一声长绵的低吟。

　　Dean心里感激着好在那个安全套上有润滑剂，否则他一定会痛死。

　　Sam将自己埋在那个位置几秒，才缓缓抽插起来。

　　Dean的身体又紧又热的包裹着他，仿佛四年里一只缺失的温暖终于回到了他的身边。

　　离开Dean是个错误，Sam不禁再次想道。

　　而他永远永远都不要再犯。

　　Sam向前顶了一下，在将Dean又一次顶上镜子的同时碾磨过了Dean身体里的那个点。

　　Dean发出一道带着促音的喘息，让Sam觉得他一下子又硬了不少。

　　他在Dean的身体里律动起来，将脸埋在Dean颈肩，让他哥哥在他一下一下向前拱的时候紧紧抱住他。

　　就像是快要掉下悬崖和即将溺水的人，Dean总是抱他抱得那么紧，让他觉得被需要，让他觉得有意义。

　　Dean听着Sam吐在他耳边的喘息，将半张脸埋在Sam宽阔的肩膀，在那上面留下咬痕。

　　他身体的每一寸都知道这是Sam埋在他的身体里，他的鼻腔里都是Sam的味道。

　　他在这个重逢的时刻想着过去四年里思念Sam的每一刻，看着镜子与镜子里无尽隧道中的无数个他们，就像是四年前所有快乐时光的闪回。

　　这一切在这一刻都回到了身边，记忆充满了Dean的大脑，就像Sam填满了他的身体和灵魂。

　　魔术师善用幻象，但是没有幻象能造出幸福。

　　被放飞的白鸽和散落一地的扑克牌代表着他们两人的一部分，但是纸牌与白鸽羽毛之下另一部分的缺失只有对方才能为其填满。

　　他们是魔术师，不是舞台上的布娃娃，他们有感情，会受到伤害，会体会到快乐，会全心全意地爱着一个人。

　　Sam的离开让Dean害怕他不能把Sam抱得更紧一点。

　　于是他抱得更紧了一点。

　　他看着镜子的镜子中他们两人蜷在一起的身姿和Sam肌肉分明的后背。

　　Dean觉得想念，觉得幸福，哪怕只有这么一会儿。

　　Sam浑身的触觉都被Dean点着，每一个细小的分子都在炸开。

　　他感受到凉凉的液体滑下他的后背，于是他挣开Dean钳制着他的胳膊，带着困惑的神情，看着眼泪从Dean的脸庞滑下带出一声破碎的呻吟。

　　那让他混身一颤，猛地又将Dean钉到了镜子上。

　　Dean的手摩挲着Sam的发梢，呻吟被Sam一声一声冲撞出唇齿间，连带着一个又一个气息不稳的“Sammy”。

Sam捧起Dean的脸亲吻他，也一声一声回应起”Dean”。

　　“Sammy。”

　　Dean在他们两人一同达到高潮的时候肆放出无声的喘息，Sam推着他靠在镜子上，他将头埋在Sam宽阔的肩膀，一潭温柔在他的心尖化开。

　　Sam抱紧怀里的哥哥，任由发尖的汗水滴落在Dean肩膀上，滑下衬衫，打湿那件漂亮的马甲。

鸽子在笼中梳理着漂亮的羽毛，Dean的小松鼠在一边啃着松果眨着水润润的大眼睛。

　　“我回来了，Dean，”Sam在Dean的耳边说着，镜子与镜子无尽的反影中就像是一千个Sam同时向一千个Dean承诺着，“而且我再也不想离开。”

　　Dean没有说话，只是把拥抱着Sam的胳膊收得更紧了一点，当作一个默认。

　　Sam知道他被接受了。

　　Dean抬起嘴唇，贴上那片他能触及到的肩膀，把那句“I trust you，Sammy”沿着皮肤下密布的血管送上Sam的大脑。

　　不为别的，因为那是Sam。

　　而Dean总是会相信他。

　　——FIN


End file.
